


Quick and Dirty

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the alibi toilets, season one era bc i love my grubby boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day One- (Semi) Public SexMickey was going to get fucked, even if that meant he had to drag Ian into the bar restroom and risk it there.





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to _try_ and do Kinktober for Gallavich. That means a quick fic a day for the prompt. On a few occasions (like today), I might be a little behind, but will still try and do 31 in total. That does mean for my ongoing fic, updates might be slower, sorry.

Mickey tossed and turned and squirmed about in his bed, pissed off and horny, _so fucking horny_. He knew he could always just jerk off and get some sort of satisfaction, but ever since he had started hooking up with that Gallagher kid, oh fuck, he could never go back.

Sex was a whole different thing with Ian Gallagher. It made Mickey’s chest ache, his fingers tingle, his vision blurry, and most importantly, his dick hard as fuck. It gave Mickey a lot of… emotions and feelings he had never had before, but he’d be damned if he ever called it some faggy shit like love.

Mickey needed that right fucking now.

He had texted Gallagher almost half an hour ago to meet him at their usual building, 12th floor, where they’d get a little drunk, shoot some bottles and then fuck on some filthy mattress, but Ian was busy.

Busy! Mickey almost threw his phone at the wall once Ian replied. In fact he did, and he had a nice crack on the screen to prove it.

Apparently it was his sister’s birthday, the older one, uh, Fiona, and they were celebrating at the Alibi. Ian did invite him to join, but Mickey would rather put a bullet in his skull than do that after Ian suggested it could be like their ‘first date’. Gross.

So Mickey ended up lying on his back in bed, dick in his hand, and being frustrated. He wasn’t even that hard, but his brain was practically screaming at him that he needed to be fucked by a nine inch cock like right now.

After another ten minutes of being _beyond_ frustrated, Mickey had had enough.

He let out an angry huff and pulled up his pants. He laced up his boots, grabbed a jacket, quickly shoved a sachet of lube into his pocket, and stomped out the door.

***

As Mickey walked closer to the Alibi, his stomach felt more and more… tingly?

Truthfully, he was nervous, but also excited to finally get the fuck he’s been needing for over an hour now.

Mickey was going to get fucked, even if that meant he had to drag Ian into the bar restroom and risk it there.

Mickey walked into the Alibi, letting out some angry mumbling about the large amount of people there, but it didn’t take him long to barge past the crowds and spot that bright ginger hair.

“Oi, Gallagher,” Mickey gruffly said as he approached Ian, who was sat by himself in a boothe, slowly drinking a pint.

Ian looked up and blinked, taking a second to realise that Mickey had actually turned up. “You changed your mind?” Ian asked with hope.

“What? No,” Mickey scoffed and then tugged on Ian’s sleeve. “Come on, I told you I wanna get fucked,” he urged, keeping his voice quiet so no other party goers could hear him.

“I can’t leave the party, Fiona will be pissed,” Ian replied, hiding his little smile with his glass, worried that Mickey would be pissed if he knew that he found horny, frustrated, and desperate Mickey adorable.

“What did you think they invented locks on toilet stalls for, bitch?” Mickey growled back and yanked harder on Ian’s shirt sleeve.

Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey. The world’s most closeted gay wanted to risk fucking in the restroom of a _very_ busy party?

“Stop lookin’ at me like that and move,” Mickey demanded and started to walk off, Ian quickly following behind him.

Mickey had to shove past a few people to get to the restroom, but once in there, he was glad to see it empty. It was filthy, but it was empty.

They could still hear the music and people talking, but it echoed and sounded more distant than it was.

Ian stood still, letting Mickey make the first move in case he accidently scared Mickey off.

Mickey gently put his hands on Ian’s chest, taking Ian by surprise. _Gentle_ was not a Milkovich trait.

For a second, Ian thought Mickey was going to kiss him, but then Mickey pulled his hands away and spoke in his usual gruff tone, “Get in the stall.”

They walked into the stall, Mickey locking the door after him, and then started to quickly pull of their own jackets. Mickey took the sachet of lube out of his own pocket and chucked it at Ian,

Ian chuckled a little, earning him an eye roll from Mickey. “You really that desperate, huh?” Ian asked, a small smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, now hurry the fuck up,” Mickey replied, way too desperate to even want to try and argue with Ian right now.

Mickey turned around and pulled his sweatpants down, bending over a little and placing his hands in fists on the door of the stall, giving Ian the perfect angle, and the perfect angle for himself so his almost painfully hard dick was free.

Ian pressed his body against Mickey and roughly grinded his jeans against Mickey’s bare ass, making Mickey whine a little.

“ _Ian_ , come on,” Mickey complained, biting his lip as he felt Ian getting hard.

Ian huffed a little and pulled back.

Mickey shut his eyes as he listened to the sounds:

Belt undone.

Zipper down.

Foil lube sachet opening.

Sachet dropping to the floor.

Slick hands rubbing together.

Slick hands stroking his dick.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined, knowing the smug shit was taking his time on purpose.

“Alright, alright,” Ian said, and pushed a finger inside of Mickey.

Mickey gasped and shook his head. “No,” he said quietly.

“I need to prep you, you know that,” Ian countered and slowly pulled his finger out.

Mickey sighed and then whispered, “What do you think I’ve been doing this past hour, huh?”

Ian groaned a little and squeezed Mickey’s ass with one of his hands. “That’s hot,” Ian growled into Mickey’s ear, not caring if it pissed him off.

Mickey kicked Ian with his foot and pressed his back against Ian’s hands, but kept silent, he was never one to beg.

Ian took a few precious seconds to squeeze Mickey’s ass, spreading his cheeks a little and just teasing Mickey’s hole with just the tip of his cock.

“Hurry the fuck- _fuuuck_!” Mickey uncharacteristically moaned loudly as Ian pushed inside of him.

Ian chuckled lowly and quickly began to thrust at their usual hard and rough pace, making Mickey shout and whine curses.

“Shh, shh,” Ian softly said and then thrust in particularly hard, at the perfect angle to hit Mickey’s prostate.

“Ah - ah, Ian!” Mickey cried.

This was the most vocal Mickey had ever been, but now was not the time for him to be vocal, especially since someone had just walked into the restroom.

Mickey froze, but Ian kept going, enjoying the way Mickey started to squirm in attempt to be quiet.

Then one of Ian’s hands moved to the front of Mickey’s body and started to stroke his dick. Mickey was a goner.

Mickey whimpered and panted, his mouth hanging open, completely forgetting about where they were. He was so fucking close.

Mickey didn’t even complain as Ian shoved three fingers into his mouth. In fact, Mickey sucked them like a champ as he weakly moved his hips, back against Ian’s cock, and then forward into his fist.

The person who had entered the restroom had only just started having a piss, but luckily hadn’t heard the two boys yet.

“Mm- mhm!” Mickey moaned around Ian’s fingers.

The guy had stopped pissing so perfectly timed and went quiet for a second.

There was a tense few seconds, Ian scared himself, but Mickey was just so gone, still sucking on Ian’s fingers and fucking himself back on Ian’s dick and then into Ian’s fist.

Then the sink started as the person washed their hands.

Once Ian heard the door open and close and he knew they were alone again, he let out a small sigh of relief and focused on Mickey again.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelped as Ian started to go rough again, breathing and grunting on the back of his neck as he snapped his hips forward.

“Almost got us caught,” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear.

Mickey groaned, “Don’t care. Make me come.”

Ian bit down on Mickey’s neck, hard, earning him a hiss from behind Mickey’s teeth, and then Mickey took him by surprise, a final small whimper and he came all over the stall door.

Ian moaned a little, the sight fucking wonderful. It was so unlike Mickey to do this, be like this, and Ian loved it. It was progress.

Mickey shakily kept himself up as Ian thrust twice more into him and then came inside of him. Ian pulled out, possessively admiring the way his cum dripped down Mickey’s legs.

Mickey slumped a little against the wall, panting, trying to ignore the fact that he was whimpering ever so slightly.

Ian gave Mickey a moment before he silently wiped him up with toilet paper and made an attempt to wipe it off the stall door.

They pulled up their pants and tidied themselves up a little, trying to make sure they didn’t looks suspicious.

They stood facing each other in the tiny bathroom stall, just looking at each other and thinking.

Mickey had never felt so claustrophobic, it felt like the stall was getting smaller and smaller, and his breathing became unsteady, the beat of his heart quickened, and he felt his body temperature rise.

But then suddenly, the panic stopped, in a toilet stall in a grubby bar on the southside of Chicago, Ian’s lips were pressed against his, and it felt so _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I miss my grubby S1 boys aaa!


End file.
